


Sowing the seeds of discord

by Ireliss



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss
Summary: Charles is the golden apple of Greek mythology. En Sabah Nur wins him.
Relationships: En Sabah Nur/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Sowing the seeds of discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> So you know the story of the golden apple of discord in Grec mythology? The goddess Eris angry she wasn't invited to a feast, came anyway and tossed an apple with "To the most beautiful" written on it? (and it leads to the Trojan War)
> 
> Replace it with Raven, angry and wanting to spread trouble, goes to a feast and offers Charles, with tattoed on his collarbone "to the most powerful". Cue every strong mutant/god/fae/alien/you choose fighting for ownership of Charles (for the title of most powerful and for Charles both).
> 
> The pairings I put are only examples, you can totally change them!

Kneeling in the middle of the ruins of his world, Charles asks: “Was it worth it?”

He is speaking to someone only he can see, a blue-skinned goddess of tempests and conflict, but it is his new consort (his new _master_ ) who answers him.

“I would do the same thing again a thousand times over.” En Sabah Nur’s voice is dark with promise, heavy with conviction. Yet the touch of his hand is loving. With reverent care, his fingers stroke across Charles’ collarbone, tracing the fateful words etched there: _To the most powerful._ “Come, my beloved. There is nothing left for us here.”

“There is nothing left at all,” Charles says wearily, watching as Raven disappears from sight. He does not fight as En Sabah Nur lifts him into his arms, cradling him as if he is a cherished lover or a trophy.

En Sabah Nur bears him to a realm of sand and heat haze. It is silent there, and bones dot the windswept dunes, bleached white under the unblinking glare of the desert sun.

“We will rebuild the world,” En Sabah Nur promises as he carries him past the golden sandstone walls of his temple. It is cold and dark inside.

“We will rule together,” En Sabah Nur vows, laying Charles down on the waiting altar.

And for a long time after that, En Sabah Nur says nothing more. The weight of his body on top of Charles is suffocating, but it is no worse than the press of darkness all around him, the currents of power that fill the temple wrapping around him like a hangman’s noose.

En Sabah Nur kisses him afterwards, gentle and reverent. Charles does not protest the attention. He only says, “We must begin rebuilding today.”

“My Charles, there is no need to rush. I rule this world now.”

“A dead land.” Charles pushes himself up, re-arranging his legs so he sits cross-legged. He draws his serenity around him like armour. “Do you not hear the prayers of your worshippers? You must save them, those that are still alive.”

“I must do nothing. You are too soft.”

“They’re your people. How can you leave them to die?”

“Only those who survive are worthy of me.”

“Then you’re blind. Blind, and foolish.”

Charles braces himself for a blow, but En Sabah Nur only laughs. “You are young yet, my love,” he says with immeasurable fondness. “But I have all the time in the world to teach you. Sleep now.”

There is a ripple in the air, a shivering glimpse of royal purple, then Charles is alone. Somewhere, he can hear the trickle of sand. Charles thinks of hourglasses, of skulls and bones scattered forgotten across the desert.

This is his life now. This will be his life, eternally, forever.

“No,” he says aloud. Although he speaks softly, the sound travels far and fast in the vast empty darkness of En Sabah Nur’s temple. His voice echoes back to him: _no, no, no…_

Charles’ hand goes to his collarbone. _To the most powerful,_ proclaim the stark letters, but what does that mean, really? Surely he is more than the words carved into his flesh. He pushes past his welling despair, and for the first time in far too long, his thoughts turn to Erik. His light. His beloved. If Charles had the choice, Erik would have been the victor of Raven’s cruel, petty contest. Even now, despite En Sabah Nur's claim over his body, Erik still holds his heart.

But Erik is gone now, fallen to En Sabah Nur’s first charge, so swift and vicious that it had taken them all by surprise.

Or perhaps…

Immortals never truly die. Not while there are still people to remember them, to revere them. If he can keep Erik’s memory alive…

He can bring Erik back. Charles’ fingernails dig into the thin skin around his collarbone.

 _To the most powerful._ If he can choose who to give himself to, does that not grant him greater power than those fighting over him like dogs snapping and snarling at each other over a scrap of meat?

He has work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to learn more about this AU, scroll down to the comments where I explain more of the backstory and the possible future! Thanks for reading!


End file.
